The Panther's Tale
by theroguepheonix
Summary: What will happen when Batman's daughter comes back to Gotham. What if he doesn't know it's her.
1. Prologue

**I don't own any of these characters so don't sue me. :^)**

**I hope everyone enjoys this. Please don't flame me I didn't really follow any of the comics or the cartoons. Please review though.**

  


**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ **

  


Note: Right now Batman/Bruce is only twenty-four. He's been Batman for six years and head of Wayne Industries for 6 years also. Selena/Catwoman is twenty-two. She took on the Catwoman exterior for four years earlier and now posses many items from museums that had something to do with cats.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

  


Selena woke up and realized an arm was around her. She rolled over and saw Bruce was sleeping soundly still. She carefully pulled Bruce's arm off her and stood up.

  


She grabbed her clothes and dressed quickly and quietly. She quickly wrote a note:

  


Dearest Bruce,

I hate to leave right now but if I don't things would become more complicated between the two of us. I can not change who I am. I know I can not go beyond your beliefs and keep you and my other side as Catwoman. So I'll leave our relationship at this. I am terribly sorry.

  


Yours Always,

Selena

  


With that Selena snuck off into the night in the outfit of Catwoman that she couldn't give up.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Bruce woke up in the morning. He realized that Selena wasn't laying next to him.

He got up and put on his robe. That's when he saw the note. Quickly he got dressed and had Alfred pull the Mercedes around.

Driving to Selena's loft he hoped she would be there.

He used his key to open the door and walked inside. He realized that most of the more important things were gone. He heard a quiet tingling of bells and saw the gray Siamese walk into the room.

He walked over to the table where he saw a note laying on it.

  


Darling,

I figured you would come by as soon as you found my original note so I packed quick. Please take care of Miss Kitty. She always seemed fond of you. Do not try to follow me. I will contact you when I want to.

Once again, yours truly,

Selena

  


Bruce picked up Miss Kitty, "Well I guess I got here a little late. What do you say about heading home."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Two months Later: In Egypt_

  


__Selena walked into the livingroom of her apartment wearing a lovely white Egyptian looking dress carrying a stack of clothes.

  


"Well Orion," Selena stated to the black cat laying on the sofa. "We had better finish packing. We leave tomorrow for Gotham to see Bruce."

  


Selena heard the sound of an old truck stop than ramble on to only stop again. "The mails here."

  


Slipping on sandals Selena walked down to where all the mailboxes are for the apartment building. She grabbed the mail and headed back to the apartment. "Junk, magazine," she muttered as she flipped through the stack. "Oh, the Gotham Gazette."

"Let's see is Bruce is in here, Orion," stated Selena as she sat down next to the cat. She flipped to the society page and caught her breath. The headline stated, " **Gotham's playboy is engaged to Gotham's princess.**

****She read on through the article:

Bruce Wayne and Andrea Links is set to be married on May 6th, which is only two weeks away. The two announced their engagement at a ball that Mr. Wayne held to raise money for the Gotham orphanage. The two have had a whirlwind of a relationship over the pass two months.

This wedding will surely be the talk of Gotham. We wish Mr. Wayne and Miss Links the best of luck.

Selena looked and saw a picture of Bruce and a brunette standing outside of a fancy restaurant.

  


"I see he moves on quick," whispered Selena. "It's just the three of us than Orion, me, you, and the baby. We'll be quite the trio."

Selena headed over to the phone. She dialed the number of the airline and asked to change the flight plans to go to Rome.

"Might as well visit there and get some extra cash before I get to big," thought Selena.


	2. Chapter 1

_**I don't own any of the characters except Cat/Panther and Drew.**_

_**Once again please review. I'll try to get a new chapter every week.**_

  


_**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **_

_(Nightwing is 24, Batgirl is 22, and the new Robin is 17.) It is 17 years later._

  


It was a dark night in Gotham as a figure leaped onto the Gotham 's Jewelers' rooftop. It silently de-armed the alarms and snuck inside. The figure stole the diamond called the Cat's Eye.

Carefully the figure worked it's way back out. Climbing the wall it jumped back over the rooftops and headed home.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The next morning:_

  


__Dick, Barbara, and Andrew sat at the table eating breakfast. They were watching the morning news.

  


"What's new in Gotham," asked Bruce as he walked into the dining area. 

  


"A necklace called the Cat's Eye, was stolen from Gotham Jewelers last night." Dick told him as Bruce sat down for his breakfast. "I guess the thief was completely untracked and no evidence was found from the scene."

  


"That's pretty odd," stated Bruce. "It reminds me of crimes from someone years ago."

  


"You, don't really think it's her," asked Alfred as he sat the plate down. "She hasn't been in Gotham in years."

  


"Who?" asked Dick.

  


"Someone before your time," was all Bruce said. It was obvious he was deep in thought.

  


"Well," Drew (Andrew) stated. "I had better get going for school."

  


"Bye."

  


Drew walked to his red Camero and drove to school.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Will an Drew Harper please come to the office please." came over the PA.

  


Drew picked up his books and headed to the main office.

When he arrived the secretary saw him she stated. "Hello," we were hoping you could show the new student around?"

  


"Sure, where is he."

  


"Actually," came a voice with a slight European accent from a back room. "I'm not a guy."

  


The person stepped out with three books. "My name is Catherine Kelly, but you can call me Cat." She extended a hand to shake.

Drew shook hands with Cat as he looked her over. She had dark almost black hair that came mid back in length. She had green glowing eyes and wore high black boots with the school's uniform.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

  


Throughout the day Drew learned things about Cat. Like how she had already joined the gymnastic team for the school. She had traveled all over Europe and had even been to Egypt.

  


As the two were walking out to the parking lot Drew asked, "Can I give you a ride home?"

"No thanks," she replied. "This car is mine." She pointed to a black mustang.

  


"Oh, well I'll see you later," stated Drew.

  


"Bye," as Cat opened the door of the car and turned on the engine.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Later that day Drew watched as Cat walked into the diner. She had on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, her hair was back in a bun on her head. She placed her order and as she waited she walked over to Drew's booth.

  


"Hi."

  


Barbara and Dick were sitting on the other seat of the booth. "Hi, sit down," Barbara told Cat. "I'm Barbara and this is Dick. We are Drew's friends."

  


"Hi, I just got done with practice and I'm getting my dinner," stated Cat.

  


"Are you eating here?"

"No, just want to pick it up from here. I heard it was a good place to eat," stated Cat. "Oh, my order's up I better get going. Bye."

  


"She seems nice," stated Barbara as they watched her get into the mustang outside.

  


"Yeah." was all Drew said.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Ina an apartment on the nicer side of Gotham Cat sat with her mother eating their dinner from the diner.

  


"I think you should be known before I come out and help you." stated Cat's mother.

  


"Are you sure?" asked Cat.

  


"Yes. Just be careful you don't get caught by the Bat." stated Selena.

  


"Yes Mom."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Later that night Cat was scaling the rooftops. She heard a flap of a cape and knew it had to be who she was waiting for.

  


Batman realized it wasn't who he was looking for when he arrived. This young girl was younger but she had on a costume similar to Catwoman's outfit she use to wear. The person had on an all black leather outfit. She had a black utility belt.

  


"Why hello Bat," stated Cat.

  


"Who are you? You look like Catwoman."

  


"Nope sorry, I'm not the Cat," She replied cooly as she edged closer to the edge of the building. "I'm the Panther." With that she swooped off the building.

  


"She heading your way." Batman told someone over the earpiece he had on.

  


"OK," stated Robin as the figure landed next to him.

  


"Who are you?" asked Cat. "Batboy?"

  


"No I'm Robin."

"Awww, well the little bird better not get in my way," Cat knocked Robin over and jumped off the edge.

  


Robin ran over to see where she went but he couldn't see her anywhere.

Cat had herself braced on a fire escape. She watched as Robin left. Cat was pretty sure she made a pretty interesting first impression.


End file.
